Balloon
Balloon, labeled The Manipulative One, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is the team captain of Team Chickenleg who talks with a high voice due to the helium inside him. He has a very bossy attitude, manipulates other players, and pops frequently. The Crappy Cliff Balloon was briefly seen at the beginning of the episode, however his first main appearence was when he jumped of the 60ft cliff for the first challenge. Balloon was confident however when he jumped he glided very slowly with helium and after 1 hour and 20 minutes he finally reached the water avoiding the elephant feces. Balloon was then excited when he found out he would be picking the teams with Lightbulb who also avoided the elephant crap, however, when MePhone4 announces they will be picking the teams next episode, Balloon gets upset. A Lemony Lesson ]]Balloon and Lightbulb are allowed to pick the teams. Balloon is then angry that Lightbulb gets to choose first as he landed in the water first last time. When Balloon finally picks his team the only people he actually wanted on his team were Pickle , Bomb, OJ, and Pepper. Salt & Taco were picked by other players of the team annoying Balloon. When they have to pick the team names Balloon is even more furious that Taco decided for the name to be Team Chicken Leg. In the next challenge the teams have to get as much lemons from the lemon tree in there basket. Balloon then refers to Taco as "the useless one". However, he uses her as an advantage and kicks her up in the lemon tree to get there lemons. Balloon then became angry when Bomb said that she can only speak French and some other words, stating that they're so doomed. When Pickle tells Balloon to be nicer to Taco, Balloon then cusses at Taco so Pickle kicks Balloon away. Balloon then lands in the tree but can't see any lemons so he accuses the tree of being "rigged". When there is only 20 seconds left and Team Chicken Leg have pretty much lost Balloon blames Taco and kicks her. This however makes Taco barf out 31 lemons and Lightbulb's team, Team Epic have 32 lemons. Taco then barfs out 2 more lemons so that Team CL have 33 lemons and they win. Paper is then eliminated from Team Epic.﻿ The Arena Of Death Because of Marshmallow popping Balloon in the beggining, Balloon was not seen the entire episode, untill he returned briefly at the end, but popped again by Pencil. One-Shot Wonder Balloon was seen after the intro talking to OJ and Bomb about Marshmallow popping him in the previous episode. The talk then progresses into Balloon convincing the two to form an alliance. Even though Bomb was confused about the alliance, they formed it in which OJ became suspicious. After Me-Phone4 explained the rules, Balloon suggested to the team to test out the slingshot using Salt as a dummy. After she finally gives in, Balloon and Pickle fling her but trip in the process and flung her into the gorge resulting in Pepper jumping in as well to save her. Balloon then tells Pickle to launch him which results in him flying very slowly to the finish. Right before he makes it, Pickle flings Taco who pops him. The Stacker In a little cutscene with no animation, he along with Bomb, Salt and Pickle stack their golfballs and are immune and get a prize. War De Guacamole Balloon did not do anything in this episode other than stand there at occasional times. Notably at one point, he is seen on the ground in a pathetic position. Sugar Rush Balloon and the rest of Team Chickenleg were up for elimination. At Elimination Time, the contestants got to publicly vote who is eliminated. Balloon voted for Salt, probably due to the fact he thinks she is annoying. Salt then votes for Balloon, and Pepper follows Salt and does the same. Balloon's alliance, consisting of OJ and Bomb, go against him. OJ calls him "a jerk" and votes for him, and Bomb does the same. Pickle and Taco call him fat and vote for him too. MePhone4 then announces Balloon is eliminated at 6 out of the total 7 votes. OJ then said that he "had to see this coming, considering he was a jerk to everyone!" A flashback montage played of Balloon being mean to the others, and then Balloon was eliminated with the new halloween style transportation system. At Idiotic Island, he landed on Knife and popped. It is unknown what happened to Balloon after the pop. The Snowdown Balloon is seen in Idiotic Island along with all of the other eliminated contestants when Lightbulb falls in and shatters. Later, MePhone says that the viewers get to pick an eliminated contestant to rejoin the game. Balloon is given time to speak, yet doesn't know what to say, and before he can say anything, Knife's dora doll that Knife threw earlier hits and pops him. During the credits, when it is time for Balloon to have his speaking part in the Island of Misfit Objects song, he starts to speak but is then popped, likely by Knife, who says his part for him- "Or a balloon that pops way too much". Double Digit Desert When Nickel discusses with Baseball who will rejoin the game, Baseball states that it is obvious that Balloon will not. Balloon yells defensively, "Hey!" and Paper confronts him, making it clear that Balloon will not rejoin and he will instead. MePhone4 states during the rejoining ceremony that the person with the least amount of votes was pretty obvious, and it ended up being Balloon. He exclaims "What?!" in a surprised fashion and is egged. He floats very slowly back down to Idiotic Island, as all of the other non-rejoiners pass by him. Finally, upon Paper rejoining, he jumps down and violently kills Balloon by slamming into him, causing him to pop. When MePhone asks Paper why that he did this, Paper says that he had swore to kill somebody when he got out of Idiotic Island, and that he had to keep his promises. Later, when Bomb wins the challenge and also a trip around the earth, he invites everyone but Balloon, because "he's fat". Trivia *Balloon is constantly popped at many times, being popped in almost every episode where he takes action, since Episode 3. *Balloon, along with other characters, reappear after "deaths", but his line in the end of Episode 3 "Hey guys! I'm finally alive!" is an interesting one, as it comes the closest to explaining the whole idea of characters re-spawning. It is unknown what exactly he means by this, but it seems to imply that the show crew fixed him somehow. *Balloon has been known to say numerous catchphrases like "Aw Crap!" and "Oh, C'mon!" *Balloon did not speak in Episodes 5 or 6. Category:Eliminated Contestents